unofficial_leftypol_discordfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Coups of ULP
Coups in ULP are episodes of messing up the server to the point that it causes server owners and moderation to completely abandon the server, or causes a great deal of damage beyond repair. Realistically, ULP has experienced 4 coups of this nature, most of which occured under Snow's Administration. Only one was done under Brezhnev, by Doctoma, the former Guide of Revolution. Coup Culture Coups in ULP have become common place since 2017. The server was always referred to as having a coup every 5 months from each other, due to the initial destabilization in the Late Snowpol. However most coups under Brezhnev are more set up as either meme coups, or server purges. List of Coups 2017 # (March) [[2017 Coup of (Unofficial) Leftypol Discord|'First Schnitz Coup']]- Failed attempt to establish a Leftypol 2.0 server by massbanning the userbase from Snow's ULP, and forcing everyone onto the new server led by Schnitz. # (April) /Pol/ Coup- A /Pol/ moderator, Memes are the only Salvation influences Snow to inviting a trojan horse bot, which was used to mass delete the channels, wiping away all messages pre-April. Snow temporarily resigned from Ownership, leaving the server under the command of Disco. # (May) [[Second Schnitz Coup of 2017|'Second Schnitz Coup']]- TLI-backed coup against Snow, organized by Disco and TLI admins to destabilize Snow's moderation of ULP following the split. Bread and Xaz gave admin powers to Schnitz and other Pro-TLI forces to begin massbanning the userbase. The coup led to Snow's resignation as Owner and the end of Snowpol. 2018 4. (February) [[Doctoma Coup D'etat|'Doctoma Coup D'etat']]- Second TLI-backed invasion and coup of ULP sponsored by Doctoma'. '''The coup was carried out by TLI admins and server owner against ULP, leading to the entire userbase banned and roles deleted. List of Meme Coups 2017 # (Decemeber) [[Amansterite Coup of December 2017|'First Amansterite Coup']]- Was a coup enacted by Doctoma, Exuviate and Amanster in a failed attempt to demod Brezhnev. The three co owners voted to demod and arrest Brezhnev, and appointing Amanster as Brotherly Leader. Coup failed when Exu betrayed the Troika, followed by Brezh's escape from the gulag, and a civil war ensued. 2019 2. (March) [[Babygottbach Democratic Revolution|'Babygottbach Coup Attempt']]'- Following Baby's arrival to ULP and campaign to bringing democracy to ULP, Babygottbach persuaded Brezhnev to relinquish power and resigned the moderation, leading to Baby being prooted to Interim Brezhnev, followed by a civil war against Baby where Danovist forces toppled him. 2020 3. (January) [[January 2020 Danov Coup|'''January 2020 Danov Coup]]- Coup carried out by Ruhaan in order to establish a Khanate in ULP. The coup was shortlived after Brezhnev reloaded the server and had Ruhaan gulaged, along with several of his supporters. Other Coups 2018 # (November) [[Amanster's Autism Apocalypse|'Second Amansterite Coup']]- Coup resulting in massbanning of several hundred ULP users by Amansterite forces. While it was overseen by Brezhnev and Danov, forces under Amanster committed several atrocities against civilians in an attempt to destabilize the server, causing a refugee crisis. Coup ended and Amanster and Saighiur were banned. 2019 2. (March) [[Petros Coup Attempt|'Petros Coup Attempt']]- [[Petros|'Petros']] was given emergency powers as Brotherly Leader to masskick 700 users using the Thanos Bot. This led to mass untrusting and civil war against Petros and Danov's gulaging. The coup ended when Petros was hanged by the Red Army in a public execution. Category:Events Category:Snowpol